


Latitudinarian

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [836]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky contemplates beauty.





	Latitudinarian

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/15/2001 for the word [latitudinarian](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/15/latitudinarian).
> 
> latitudinarian  
> Having or expressing broad and tolerant views,especially in religious matters.  
> A person who is broad-minded and tolerant;one who displays freedom in thinking,especially in religious matters.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #484 Beauty.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Latitudinarian

Venerable Ducky knew so much more than one can imagine, if one has not also loved and experienced life to the fullest. Over the years, he had grown to appreciate much beauty, including beauty that wasn't obvious. Everyone could appreciate the beauty of a flower.

Ducky, however saw beauty in everything. From a latitudinarian to the homeless person on the corner who gave away his jacket to someone more in need, the inside beauty shone brightly to Ducky. The graceful curve of a river brought memories of a young woman absolutely radiant in her smile despite dripping wet. Regardless of whether the beauty existed inside or outside, Ducky loved seeing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
